


The First Anniversary

by BirukiMeraki



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half Blood, Drabble, F/M, First Anniversary, Fluff, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Short Story, chb, fan fiction, nico x oc - Freeform, short fluff, zara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirukiMeraki/pseuds/BirukiMeraki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico had been dating Zara for a year now and seeing as it has been a new experience for him, he's been a little...apprehensive.<br/>Nico x OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this so I may or may not edit it (I highly doubt I will but we'll see)

        "Hey, Nico!"

 

        The boy turned to see who was calling him and yelped. He quickly got to his feet and shadow travelled away, leaving a bewildered Zara behind.

 

        "Nico! Now where did that dork go now?" she huffed. Brow creasing, she abruptly turned around, ponytail whipping in the wind as she stalked off to annoy her brother next.

  
       
        Unbeknownst to her, Nico peeked from behind a tree and breathed a sigh of relief. He was safe, for now. He knew he couldn't avoid her any longer without incurring some sort of wrath. He has to come up with a solution; and he has to do it soon. Keeping secrets is something he's become very adept at, but for some reason, keeping a secret from her is tearing him apart.

 

        Running his hands roughly through his already messy hair, he heaved a heavy sigh and shadow travelled away.

   
*        *        *        *        

 

        "You look awful. Well, worse than you normally look; and that's saying something."

 

        Nico didn't even break from pacing a groove into the dirt. "Hey, Piper," he said distractedly. He paced another round, running his hands through his thick mess again and again. He stopped abruptly when he noticed a hand on his arm and faced her, somewhat shocked at seeing the child of Aphrodite. "Did you get shorter since I last saw you?" he blurted out and was awarded with a punch on the same arm. He hissed in pain.

 

        "You've grown taller, you dork," she snapped. "Anyway, if you keep doing that to your hair, you're going to pull all your hair out. And I don't think Zara would appreciate that." At the mention of her name, nearly sent him into a pacing frenzy again. She tightened her grip to stop him, bringing him to a juddering halt. "Will you stop it and tell me what's going on?" she snapped impatiently. He mumbled something incoherent. "What?" she snapped again.

 

        "It's already been a year," he mumbled again a shade clearer than before. He refused to meet her eye and he felt the heat rise from his face.

 

        Much as she'd love to deny it, her Aphrodite senses tingled in excitement. "Are you talking about your first anniversary with Zara?" she could barely contain her grin, not even when he shot her a death glare. "So what will you be doing?"

 

        "If I knew that, would I be here?" This time it was he who snapped. He backtracked and drew a deep, calming breath. "Do you have any ideas?"

 

        "How about something simple? Dinner, maybe?"

 

        He perked up. "Yeah. I already know her favourite burger."

 

         Piper smacked her forehead and groaned. "Okay, how about something simpler? Flowers?"

 

        "Live things don't do well around me," he shook his head.

 

         This time, Piper was the one who started pacing as Nico looked on. "Jewellery?" He shrugged. "A night out?"

 

         "If Chiron caught us again he'd probably do something really bad."

 

         "Then why don't you make something?" Piper suggested.

  
       
         Suddenly, it clicked. Of course, why didn't he think of it before? It's so obvious now, he must've been blind to not see it. " _That's_   _it_ _!_ " he cried out.

 

          "What's it?" Suddenly Nico grabbed hold of her face and kissed both her cheeks. " _Nico_ _!_ " she gasped in surprise.

 

         "Grazie, Piper, grazie! Grazie mille! Dal profondo del mio cuore, grazie!" With that, he shadow travelled away from her before she could even ask what the heck just happened.

 

        "L'amore," she shrugged as she walked off.

 

 

        Hazel jumped when Nico called her. " _Nico_ _!_ " she gasped in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Even before she finished her question she already ran up to him and enveloped him in a big hug. She hasn't been seeing him that often anymore so any visit from him (surprise visit or no) did much to ease her comfort. Also, his relationship with that child of Neptune seemed to do him so much good, and for that she is forever grateful. "How did you even know where I am?"

 

        "Hazel, I'll always know where you are," he smiled warmly as he returned the hug. "Are you free right now or am I interrupting?"

 

        "As free as I can be, on a quest," Hazel laughed. "What do you need?"

 

         "I need a favour from you..."

 

*        *        *        *

 

        "Nico, are you sure?" Hazel asked dubiously. He nodded. "You know of the risks around this, right?" He nodded again. "You say you have a way to undo it?"

 

        "I think it's only a one time thing. But I know it will work."

 

        "Are you sure it would work, though?" she asked dubiously.

 

        "Hazel, please. I'm only asking for this as a brother. After this, I swear on the River Styx that I'll never bother you with these kinds of things ever again."

 

        "You misunderstand me, Nico. It is really no trouble at all. In fact, I'm  _glad_  that you would want my help. But you have to admit, that doesn't really answer my question. Are you sure it's going to work?" she asked bullishly, not ready to give it up.

 

        Before her brother could respond, someone else appeared. "What's going on here?" Frank asked as he appeared from the treeline. "Hey there, Nico," he walked up to the smaller boy and shook his hand.

 

        Nico returned the shake and studied Frank as Hazel eagerly made her way to him and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek, grinning devilishly at her brother's grimace. A while ago, Nico would have certainly disproved of her relationship with Frank but seeing him now, confident in his stance and demeanour, made him rethink his judgement. He knew how protective Frank can be and with that knowledge, he felt that his sister would be well cared for. Also, the way his sister's face completely lit up at the sight of Frank lightened his heart considerably.

 

        Hazel turned to face Frank and spoke to him in rapid French, to which he responded in less rapid but equally fluid French. Sometimes they couldn't understand the other and opted for the English word instead, but those were few and far between.

 

        "I suppose it all boils down to whether you're sure you can trust Nico on his judgement and whether Nico can trust his solution," Frank said decisively, in English.

 

        "Of course I can trust Nico!" Hazel immediately responded, affronted.

 

         "I wasn't talking about you," the Canadian replied coolly, eyes straight on the Italian.

 

        In all his travels, Nico has come to know and understand the look Frank was giving him, with the cool eye contact. They faced each other that way for awhile, neither breaking eye contact as they coolly assess the other. "Well?" the burly boy broke the silence.

 

        "I am absolutely sure that it will work," Nico responded with a small nod, not breaking eye contact. They continued maintaining eye contact for a short while longer.

 

        "If you're absolutely sure, then I don't see why not," Frank shrugged, surprising the other two for a bit.

 

        Hazel frowned at each of them in turn, not quite sure what just happened. "If you're absolutely sure..."

 

 

 

        "Hey, it's the Italian Stallion!" Leo pulled off his goggles and thick gloves. He stuck out a hand and Nico shook it. "How's it going?"

 

        "Fine. Everything's fine."

 

        "Then what brings you to my side of town?" Leo turned back to one of his contraptions and flicked a wheel, making it spin and whir, producing a pleasant hum.

 

        "What are you making?" Nico noticed the characteristic clutter on the workbench which Leo was previously occupied with.

 

        "Right now a whole bunch of things; you of all people should know I can't stay still. But the most important is a music box for my girl. It's her birthday soon," he winked, his gaze falling on to this elegant metal contraption with a hundred spinning wheels. "Before that, what can I do for you, my man?"

 

        Nico hesitated briefly. "I need a favour." Leo nodded, eyes lightly shut, urging him on. "You're good at making things, right?"

 

        "About the only thing I  _can_  do," Leo laughed. He then waved away Nico's protests. "You know what I mean. Anyway, go on with that favour thing. How can I help?"

 

        The other boy hesitated some more. It still felt odd to be asking for help from other people and it still took some adjusting to. "I need- I mean, can you please teach me how to make things too?"

 

        Leo's eyes bugged out. "Teach you...?"

 

        "If you need the raw materials, I've got it covered!" Nico said anxiously, digging his hands into his pockets and pulling out handfuls of jewels and precious metals; most of which were really rare and quite valuable.

 

        Leo's eyes popped out some more. "Did you just rob a jewellery store?" He bent forward to inspect the small treasures on his cluttered workbench. His hand reached out to touch it but stopped short a fraction of an inch away. "Wait. You got these from Hazel, didn't you? What is your game, huh?" His voice and face turned uncharacteristically hard as he faced the pale boy, already bristling.

 

        "No game!" Nico said quickly, raising his hands with the palms out. "I swear. I had them fixed. They'll harm no one. I swear on the River Styx. I…" he cleared his throat, face heating up again. "I'd never do anything to hurt her. I swear on Zara."

 

        Leo frowned. Then his face cleared and he let out a howl. "I'll be damned!" He slapped Nico on the shoulder, ignoring the death glare. Leo doubled over, wheezing.

 

        "I can take a hint," Nico said coldly, turning on his heel and stalking off.

 

        "Wait!" Leo called out, still giggling. "Nico! I'll help, I'll help! I swear I'll cut it out!" Nico eyed him warily and Leo struggled to contain another bout of giggles, forcing his face into his best neutral expression.

 

        "Wipe that stupid smirk off your face and we've got a deal." He promptly turned back, faced the son of Hephaestus and held out a hand, which was accepted and shaken with gusto.

  
*        *        *        *        

 

        Leo yelled out in surprise and fright, accidentally setting fire to a pile of clutter. "Good gods, Nico! How many times must I tell you not to bring your ghouls into my workshop? They're not even flameproof! If anything, they're  _flammable_!"

 

        "Sorry, sorry!" Nico apologised hurriedly as he reached under the table and drew out a fire extinguisher in a practiced move, shot short blasts at the ghoul and the flaming pile of clutter. "I couldn't find you and I needed someone to hold this piece!"

 

        "I was in the john!"

 

        "Sorry," he mumbled with his eyes downcast, clicking his fingers, making the ground open up and swallow the ghoul.

 

        Leo stared at the spot where the ground swallowed the ghoul, heart racing. He was always apprehensive around the child of Hades and with good reason. He took deep breaths as he waited for his heartbeat to slow to a more normal rate. Then he looked over Nico, his eyes still glued to a spot on the floor. "Look," he sighed. "It's fine, man. Really. Anyway, you're doing it wrong; if you do it like that it'll break in no time..."

 

 

 

        Nico finally reached his cabin late in the end, groaning as he rubbed the strain off of his eyes. They ached from the constant staring with only flames as the source of light. He opened the door, only to find that Zara was already in it, asleep on the lone bed. He couldn't help but smile as he slipped off of his jacket and hung it. He made his way to the bed and gently lowered himself onto it. At the dip in the bed, she rolled over to face him, sighing as she did. Slowly, ever so slowly, he lay down opposite her and gently smoothed some stray hair off her face. "Soon, bella," he whispered, to which she softly grunted. He chuckled.

 

        "Hey, Percy. Hey there, Daeira."

 

        "Oh! Hey, Nico." The two intertwined people broke apart. "What's up?"

 

        "Hi, Nico!" Daeira waved.

 

        Nico returned the wave. "Any of you guys know where Zara is?"

 

        "She's at her apartment," Daeira answered, just as Percy shook his head. "What?" she turned to look at him in shock.

 

        "She never told me that," he pouted.

 

        "Percy, I love you and all, in all your floppy haired, green eyed glory, but there's just sometimes where she needs her girl buddies." He leaned back and narrowed his eyes at her. "What?"

 

        "Nothing. I'm just wondering what else hasn't she told me."

 

        Shaking her head as she laughed, she planted a light kiss on his cheek. "She's at her apartment," she repeated and rattled off the address. "Can you get there without any problems?" she asked with a devilish twinkle.

 

        "I got lost  _one_  time!" Nico cried out, throwing his hands up in frustration. " _One_   _time_!"

 

        "Actually, it's many times in one instance," Daeira quipped.

 

        Nico opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Percy. "Never try to argue with a child of Athena, Nico," he nodded his head sagely. "Trust me, I tried. Many times."

 

        "Listen to the man, Nico. He's experienced."

  
        The Italian nodded and waved goodbye. As he turned on his heel, he heard Percy ask, "So, what else hasn't my sister told me?"

 

        Daeira threw her head back when she laughed. "Oh no, don't you dare turn on those puppy dog green eyes on me. If you want any other information, you'll have to ask Mars."

 

        Nico heard Percy groan before he slipped into the shadows away from them.

 

  
*        *        *        *

 

        The door was unlocked, much to his surprise. He turned the knob and pushed the door open, where it swung inwards silently. "Hello? Zara?" He jumped when a crash sounded somewhere inside. "Hello?"

 

        Zara rushed from around a corner and she stopped short at the sight of him, looking shockingly messy. "Nico! You're early! I mean, what are you doing here?"

 

        "I was looking for you."

 

        "How did you know where I was?" She narrowed her dark eyes and crossed her arms angrily. "Daeira told you, didn't she?"

 

        "What are you doing?" he asked, deflecting the question in an attempt to shield his friend. He entered without asking for permission and rounded the corner Zara came from.

 

        "Don't go in there!"

 

        But the warning came a bit too late, as Nico turned the corner and stopped short at the entrance of what appeared to be a kitchen. A kitchen that looked like a food bomb hit it.

 

        Cautiously, he stepped into the kitchen. Almost every conceivable area was covered in white flour and some other unknown powdery substance that he didn't dare identify. On the counter was a tray of pale crumbs with a yellow strip of something slimy. He carefully poked it and then sniffed it. "Fish?" Zara offered no response, arms crossed again.

 

        He saw a tiny bowl of flour and next to it, a huge bowl of beaten eggs. He picked up a square, pale block and inspected it. "Mozzarella?" he asked quizzically, his accent jumping out clearly. He wordlessly turned around to fully take in what he was seeing. "Zara, what is going on?"

 

        "I was going to cook you fish and chips, okay?" she retorted fiercely. "I was hoping to put a little Italian flair into it, but you can clearly see how miserably  _that_  failed!"

 

        "You...tried...to cook for me?"

 

        She turned her burning face away from him, unable to meet his eyes. "You've always cooked for me, I figured it's the least I can do to return the favour."

 

        "You tried to cook for me?" he repeated the question, dumbfounded. "Why?"

 

        At that question, she whipped her face to look at him, shocking him.  Setting her jaw, she walked over to him, back straight and stiff as if walking into a fight. When she was face to face to him, she lifted her viciously crimson face to meet his eyes. Determined dark eyes met confused ones for a long second before she rocketed upwards on her toes to crash his lips with hers.

 

        She realised that it was a ridiculously ungraceful gesture, but she didn't care. She tangled her fingers in his messy, dark hair and kissed him with fervour, trying to pour her heart and soul into it, to make him understand. It didn't take long for him to respond, his lips softening as he returned the kiss. He gently placed his hands on her soft cheeks and she sighed, slowly lowering herself and taking him with her, back to her petite 5'1" height. She ran her hands up and down his back, delighted at the growl it elicited.

 

        She felt the tip of his tongue touch her lips and she smiled, shivering as he gently bit her lower lip. She cupped the back of his neck and plunged her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss exponentially. As she did, she felt him twirl her ponytail in his hand and with a firm tug, he gently pulled her head upwards and ran his other hand up her back before resting it at the nape of her neck, making her shiver harder.

 

        Finally, they broke apart, panting for breath. "Happy anniversary, tiānshĭ," Zara whispered softly, looking into his eyes, soft as he looked into hers.

 

        "Happy anniversary, bella," his hands went around her neck and he quickly dipped, planting a sneaky kiss at the side of her neck, adequately distracting her from what he was doing. With a muted click, he pulled his hands away and smiled at her expectedly.

 

        Zara looked down, being her turn to be confused. She gasped and a hand immediately shot to her mouth. Around her neck, on a simple chain, was an ornate, old-fashioned key of burnished gold the length of her little finger. Next to it, on a flat piece of silver, tastefully rimmed with tiny blue and green stones, the words "Mi bella," was written.

 

        "Basically a glorified dog tag," she teased, holding up the flat piece of silver.

 

        "Because you're mine," he growled, catching her by surprise and causing a shiver of ardour to run down her spine.

 

        She smiled warmly. "Oh, Nico. I love it," she enthused as she placed a hand on his cheek.

 

        "Wait." He dug his hand into his pocket and took something out. He lifted his arms and fastened something at his neck as well, something that she couldn't quite make out. When he lowered his arms, she saw what it was. It was a heart of burnished gold, rimmed with the same blue and green gems. In the middle of the heart, was a skull shaped into a keyhole. Nico reached forward and gently took the key around Zara's neck and placed it into her hand, his eyes encouraging.

 

        Hands shaking, she placed the key right at the entrance of the keyhole and pushed in. The skull depressed easily and she could turn the key. She foolishly expected to hear some sort of hydraulic hiss and mentally chastised herself to stop thinking of Star Trek. The heart swung open and inside was a picture of the two of them on their first date, taken by Daeira, because Zara was too shy to go on the date with Nico alone, so they turned it into a double date; Daeira with Percy and Zara with Nico. During the entire date she couldn't bear to meet his eyes, shyly turning away the moment their eyes met. In the picture, she remembered how it was, they were eating when Daeira told them to look into the camera and smile, which Zara did. But Nico didn't. He had his eyes and small smile trained straight at her behind her back. But his  _expression_  sent chills down her spine; it was an expression of complete tenderness and adoration. An expression that she completely missed then, but saw now.

 

        "Only you have the key," he murmured into her ear softly.

 

        That did it. Zara broke down in tears.

 

        "Oh my gods," Nico gasped in surprise and horror at her sobs. He quickly drew her into his arms, petting her head. "I'm so sorry, bella. It's so crude; Leo's prototype was so much nicer. I'm so sorry, I'll try again later. I'll make it better, you'll see. Please stop crying, bella. I'm sorry."

 

        "Stop apologising, you dork!" Zara exploded between sobs.

 

        "You don't like it," he stated flatly. "It's defective," he said in the same monotone.

 

        "Stop it, you dork!" she sobbed, unable to think of any other insult. "It's all right. It's great. It's dam  _perfect_!" Her sobs quickly turned to hiccups as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. With a growl of frustration, she rushed at Nico and fairly tackled him, knocking the wind out of him. "It's perfect, you dork," she mumbled into his chest.

 

        "I'm so very glad you like it, bella," he smiled as he returned her tight embrace.

 

        "You're such a dorky tiānshĭ..."


End file.
